


The one where Poe sings to Finn

by Shadowcat221b



Series: The one where... [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Singing, Stormpilot, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is in a coma. Poe can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Poe sings to Finn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts).



> Quickly written to get this plotbunny out of my head. All the fault of Oscar Isaac being able to sing. Un-beta´d.  
> Enjoy.

Finn didn´t wake up for days. Poe knew because he spent every moment he could at Finn´s side.

  
Now what a lot of people knew was that Poe was a person who enjoyed singing, his duet with BB-8 in the mess hall after one particularly complicated mission was still legendary.  
So the nurse was not really surprised to find Poe singing to Finn´s still body one day.  
The tenderness in his voice made her smile, even though she did not understand the words he sang.

  
Because Poe sang in the language of his home planet, pretty sure that Finn wouldn´t know what the words meant. So he poured everything he could into the melody.  
It was somewhere along the lines of a sweet innocent love song, until _”You look so damn hot in my jacket, I don´t know what to do"_.  
The next verses were all innocent again, well, the _"Come on, wake up so you can sleep in my bed"_ , was mildly suggestive but apart from that? All PG.

* * *

 

When Finn woke up, noone was there, they told him Rey had left and that Poe was on a mission. Finn was kind of sad that they had left him. Poe he could understand, but Rey.  
Ok, Rey he could understand somehow too. Damn, it was hard to be mad at someone when you could understand their motives.  
He tried staying awake for as long as he could, in case Poe would come back early, but soon his exhausted body took over and he was fast asleep.

When he woke up the next time, it was to a soft melody curling around in the dimmed room. Poe was sitting beside his bed, singing to him.  
»What are you singing?«, he asked, after Poe had come to an end.

The blush coloring Poe´s cheeks was undeniably endearing. His stutter as he scrambled to put everything from "I am so happy that you woke up" to "You don´t want to know what I just sang" into one sentence even more. Because he could not tell Finn that he had just basically sung an ode to his cheekbones. Not gonna happen.  
So all he did what he did was carefully hug Finn.

* * *

Months later Poe told Finn everything he had sung to him. Finn went quiet. He just stared at Poe for what felt like an eternity, expression unreadable.  
Then he surged forward, kissing his pilot senseless. »What did I do to deserve you?«, he mumbled against Poe´s lips.  
»Well, first of all you saved my life because you needed someone to save you«, Poe smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Thanks for reading :)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
